O Quanto Cabe Em Meu Coração
by Madame Rond de Jambe
Summary: O romance sofre um sério abalo, a unica pessoa com quem Misaki pode contar é a prima de Usagi-san, que possui o diário decodificado dele. Mas quando seus sentimentos se confundem, Misaki precisa escolher entre o "caminho natural" e seu grande amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Apenas mais um dia com meu amor

-misaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!- foi o primeiro sinal de vida que a casa teve, depois que eu acordei. Para a minha sorte, o café da manha já estava pronto, o que geralmente abrandava um pouco mais o mau humor da Kiomi-san.

Ela se sentou na cadeira de sempre, com um aspecto meio cansado. Provavelmente havia ficado escrevendo seus malditos romances entre garotos até de madrugada. Eu geralmente me sentia meio culpado, por que ela so se levanta cedo para que eu tenha companhia no café da manha. E também por que ela gosta, por algum motivo incompreensível para mim, um mero mortal, de me levar até a faculdade, sendo que a pé da menos de vinte minutos de caminhada. Mas era sem duvidas um amanhecer normal, sem "coisas esquisitas".

Bem, eu sei que eu estou a muito tempo sem escrever absolutamente nada. E, principalmente, que meu diário, que eu venho mantendo desde o período em que estudava para entrar em Mitsuhashi, deve estar achando estranho esse inicio de dia. Mas acontece que muita coisa aconteceu depois que eu voltei das termas, onde fui passear com Usagi-san. Creio que tenha parado de escrever depois do dia dos namorados.

Bem, voltando algumas semanas no passado, Usagi-san muito me surpreendeu na noite em que ele simplesmente me mandou me arrumar para acompanhá-lo num evento social. Convivendo com ele a quase dois anos, eu estranhei aquela atitude dele. Ele odiava demasiadamente esse tipo de coisa, e geralmente só ia para esse tipo de festa depois de muitos planos mirabolantes do Izaka-san.

Mesmo assim, como era m pedido, ou melhor uma ordem dele, eu não pude recusar. Eu sabia que iria me arrepender mais tarde disso, porem naquele momento so era importante tentar compensar os maravilhosos momentos que Usagi-san havia me proporcionado. Mesmo com suas maluquices, e todas as coisas estranhas que ele me faz, ele havia chegado a enfrentar o pai dele (não que isso fosse exatamente algo grande, por que ele já cortou relações com o pai há séculos...) por minha causa. Por alguma razão, o Usagi-chichi não era exatamente meu fã numero 1, e achava que eu não era exatamente a pessoa ideal para ficar ao lado de alguém como o filho dele. Eu também não tinha certeza se era a pessoa mais apropriada para ficar com o mais jovem ganhador do premio Naomori, o famoso escritor Usami Akihiko. No entanto, não havia mais como eu ficar longe dele. Principalmente por que eu não sei como foi que ele conseguiu passar todos esses anos morando sozinho. Provavelmente sua dieta consistia em lamén instantâneo e torradas queimadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Por alguem que amo.

Vesti-me, como Usagi-san me pedira, e o acompanhei até o carro, com a pulga atrás da orelha. Por que ele, que sempre odiara demasiadamente esse tipo de evento, me arrastaria para uma festa assim? E também, por que me levar junto? Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas eu seria apenas um estorvo, e com certeza me sentiria deslocado. E ele sabia disso, ele me conhece muito bem.

Durante o trajeto, não me contive, e indaguei pelo motivo de tão súbita mudança. A resposta, mesmo levando em conta que _era o Usagi-san,_ me surpreendeu.

-estou fazendo isso por uma pessoa que amo.- ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do volante.

Me findei consternado, no banco do carro. "Alguém que amo". Quem seria essa pessoa, que o teria feito agir daquela maneira? Ele so fizera isso uma única vez antes. No caso, foi quando Isaka-san disse-lhe que eu desejava ir.

-voce fica tão kawaii quando esta com ciúmes.- comentou Usagi-san, me olhando com seus olhos de um azul profundo, como o azul do mar. Eu fiquei corado, obviamente. Eu? Ciúmes? Não, não, não, não, não, eu não estava com ciúmes.

-que bobagem. Eu, com ciúmes so por que você disse que amava alguém alem de mim? Não sei de onde você tirou essa historia. Como eu poderia ficar com ciúmes por algo assim? Não, não, não, eu não sou ciumento!

Eu nem havia notado que já havíamos chegado ao hotel Teito. Ele, então, estacionou o carro, e ficou olhando para mim, com aquele jeito hipnótico que so ele saberia me olhar. Então ele se inclinou um pouco sobre mim e estalou os lábios nos meus. E eu nem me lembrei de gritar algo como "maldito! O que você pensa que esta fazendo? E se alguém nos vir?" ou qualquer coisa. Por que eu estava ocupado demais, sentindo aquele sabor de Usagi-san que sempre me deixava inebriado. E, desta vez não foi diferente. Aquele maldito aproveitou-se da minha distração, e, para variar, eu deixei.

Quando chegamos, logo reconheci Aikawa-san, com um vestido vermelho com fenda lateral. Ela ficou muito surpresa com a nossa presença, como eu imaginava que ficaria. Mas, aparentemente ela estava tendo problemas, e não perguntou nada sobre isso, apenas chamou Usagi-san para conversar em particular. Enquanto isso, fiquei olhando um banner enorme, com a capa de um livro, que, ao lado do titulo havia escrito, numa tarja amarela e vermelha "Ganhador do Prêmio Naomori". O livro tinha na capa o desenho de dois homens abraçados.

Romance de garotos. Eu mereço.

Enquanto me distrai me lembrando de como parecia que aquele cara alto que abraçava o menor me lembrava um pouco o Usagi-san(ão que ele fosse parecido com ele, mas a maneira possessiva como ele abraçava o menor, como se o impedisse de fugir, ou algo assim) ouvi um barulho de passos atrás de mim. Então, um par de mãos pequenas, porem fortes e decididas agarrou meu braço.

-Usami-sensei, pelo amor de deus! Todas estas pessoas estão aqui por sua causa!- implorou uma voz conhecida atrás de mim. As mãos me puxaram, me virando para que eu pudesse ver Aikawa-san falando com uma mulher de cabelos claros. Estranhamente, ela havia mudado o vestido, e estava usando um prateado, mais curto.

-fale alguma coisa, rapaz, e eu te mato.- me disse a mulher, baixinho, me fuzilando com seus olhos cor de safira.- desculpe, querida, mas eu tenho negócios tratar no momento. Esse garotinho aqui tem "certas necessidade" – ela riscou as aspas no ar, e depois se pendurou ao meu pescoço, me impossibilitando de fugir. Por que Aikawa-san não me salvava, como ela geralmente fazia com Usagi-san (tipo na vez que eles invadiram a casa quando ele estava me agarrando, ai ele ficou me prendendo enquanto Isaka-san tentava convencê-lo a ir a própria festa)?- e se ele não tem suas necessidades atendidas, ele fica triste. Por conseqüência, eu tenho bloqueio artístico e demoro ainda mais a escrever meus livros.

Então ela deu as costas a Aikawa-san, e me arrastou para fora do salão, so me soltando quando chegamos à suíte da cobertura. Ela se sentou numa poltrona e fez sinal para que eu ficasse a vontade. bem, o que era impossível, levando-se em conta que eu havia sido seqüestrado por uma assassina em potencial.

-desculpe-me por fazê-lo passar por isso, rapaz. Eu precisava despachar-la antes que chegasse a gêmea dela. As duas trabalham na editora que publica meus livros, e estavam me enchendo a paciência.

-Aikawa-san tem uma Irma gêmea?- perguntei. Se bem que fazia sentido o fato de ela não ter me reconhecido. Não era a Aikawa-san que conheço, e sim sua gêmea.

-ah, vocês se conhecem?- ela disse, com vago interesse. Sua expressão, inclusive me lembrava um pouco Usagi-san.- sim, ela tem uma Irma gêmea. A que você conhece é a que estava usando vestido vermelho, certo?

Mas eu nunca pude responder a ela. Quando eu abri a boca para falar, já sem tanto medo da seqüestradora, a porta se abriu e Usagi-san entrou. Eu imaginei que ele fosse direto me tiras de La, mas ele nem sequer olhou para mim: virou-se para a mulher que me mantinha como refém e sorriu.

-a quanto tempo- ele disse, calorosamente.- Kiomi-chan.

-Akihiko!- ela gritou, pulando em seus braços e beijando-o carinhosamente. E, para a minha surpresa, ele permitiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Uma par de olhos nostálgico.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade e meia, eles se afastaram e começaram a conversar, com se estivessem envolvidos em uma bolha particular.

-voce se lembra do que eu te falei...- ele advertiu, dando aquele sorriso carinhoso que sempre fazia meu coração palpitar.

-que você agora é um homem serio e comprometido, que não tem mais tempo para essas brincadeiras de criança...- ela recitou, dando um sorriso idêntico ao dele.- bem, você prometeu que ia me dizer com quem você esta agora!

Usagi-san riu, fazendo doce.

-quem, quando e onde lhe disseram isso? Eu já lhe mandei aquele diário para que você pudesse escrever seu novo romance. Você é quem terá de descobrir quem é...

-ora, como se desse para entender direito... você escreve tudo em códigos! O "amor precioso", o "pirralho irritante", a "nova luz da minha vida"... - ela recitou. Nesse momento não agüentei, e tive que falar algo.

-Usagi-san...- eu falei relutante, interrompendo asa risadinhas dos dois.- o que esta acontecendo?

-ah, Misaki, essa é a pessoa de quem lhe falei. Na verdade, vocês já se conhecem há muitos anos, mas imagino que você não se lembre dela.- ele sorriu, enquanto eu e ela nos entreolhávamos, sem entender nada.- Kiomi-chan, lembra-se do Takahiro?

-como esquecê-lo?- ela riu- soube que ele se casou com a Nori-chan... Lógico que ia dar certo, eu quem juntei os dois!

-esse é o Misaki, irmão mais novo dele. - Usagi-san disse, com simplicidade, puxando um cigarro do bolso do paletó.

O que aconteceu depois foi tudo, menos o esperado. Basicamente, ela ficou me olhando por horas, como se estivesse me reconhecendo, pouco a pouco.

-chibitaka-chan?- por fim ela perguntou. E, numa onda de nostalgia tudo voltou.

Eu estava no colo do meu niichan, que se balançava no parquinho, enquanto esperávamos nossa kaasan voltar do supermercado, quando chegou uma menina de cabelos claros, olhos azuis e sotaque estrangeiro, muito sorridente, e estalou um beijo na testa dele. Meu niichan sorriu e disse um oi. Ela então perguntou quem era a adorável criança que estava no meu colo.

_Esse é meu irmãozinho, misaki._

_Parece muito com você, taka-chan!_

_Você acha? As pessoas não costumam pensar isso. Eu pareço mais com a kaasan, e ele lembra nosso tousan._

_Não mesmo, ele é a sua versão chibi! Posso pega-lo no colo?_ Sem esperar resposta, ela me tirou do colo so meu niichan e me segurou nos braços.

_Quantos anos você tem, chibitaka-chan?_

Assim, olha, eu disse, mostrando três dedos.

_Que bom! Você é tão inteligente! Você quer tomar sorvete? Eu estava indo tomar sorvete com uns amigos numa sorveteria que abriu agora. Ela é bonita, tem uns desenhos de gatinhos bem legais e coloridos. Você gosta de gato?_

Ela convenceu Takahiro a vir com ela, e não me tirou do colo por um segundo que fosse. Ela também fez questão de me dar um bichinho de pelúcia em forma de gato. Por causa disso, eu passei a chamá-la de Neko-chan.

-Neko-chan?- eu perguntei, reconhecendo a cor do cabelo e os olhos azuis, que a deixavam parecida com Usagi-san.

-olha como você cresceu!- ela disse, me abraçando, desta vez mais carinhosamente.- você ficou maior que eu! Nem acredito que lembrou de mim, depois de tantos anos! O baka do Taka-chan não quis me deixar te levar pra França depois do acidente, mesmo que eu tivesse pedido isso a ele umas mil vezes. Frances não é um idioma tão difícil assim de se aprender!

Sim, a amiga do meu niichan, junto com Usagi-san, foi quem mais o apoiou depois do acidente de carro que meus pais sofreram. Neko-chan estava em París, sua cidade natal, mas havia insistido que ele me enviasse para morar com ela, que prometia me colocar na melhor escola de París. Ela e Usagi-san haviam combinado tudo. Meu niichan iria morar com Usagi-san, assim poderia fazer faculdade sem preocupações. Ele era muito estudioso, e havia passado para Mitsuhashi, mas desistiu de tudo para trabalhar e cuidar de mim.

Depois de muita conversa, Usagi-san convenceu Neko-chan a fazer um discurso. Aparentemente ela havia ganho o premio Naomori, e se tornar a mais jovem escritora a ganha-lo (ela tem 27). Depois que voltamos ao salão, para o alivio de todo mundo da Marukawa, o mar de pessoas a tragou para longe de nossas vistas. Aproveitei logo a deixa para que ele me contasse mais sobre ela.

-Kiomi-chan é minha prima, a meia irmã mais nova de Kaoruko. Ela é a única pessoa da minha família com quem realmente eu pude contar. Ela me apresentou a Takahiro e a varias outras pessoas. Na verdade, essa mulher sempre foi uma catalizadora de relacionamentos, e todos os casais que juntava davam certo. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, quando contei a ela sobre meus sentimentos sobre Takahiro ela já havia apresentado-o a Noriko, e eles já estavam apaixonados. Porem, ela me apoiou em cada segundo que passamos juntos. Inclusive nossos pais nos empurravam um para o outro, o que não era exatamente ruim quinze anos atrás, pois sempre tivemos muitas coisas em comum, como o gosto pelos romances. Mas isso jamais foi pra frente, por que a pesar de nos amarmos, sempre foi algo mais fraterno. Até hoje ela me cumprimenta com beijos, mas isso é resquício das nossas piadinhas particulares de quando éramos adolescentes.

-se você esta dizendo...- eu disse, tentando esconder a pontinha de ciúme que escorregava pela minha voz.

Ele notou isso, algo que eu odeio demais nele, e aproximou o rosto minimamente, esquecendo-se que estávamos em um salão lotado de pessoas.

-suki desu- ele sussurrou, com aquela voz macia dele, me fazendo corar até as orelhas.- não se esqueça disso. Apenas você ocupa o primeiro lugar na minha mente e no meu coração. Eternamente. Vamos, eu já agüentei demais disso.

-espere ai, mas e Neko-chan?

-eu ligo para ela amanha. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer agora.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Botando moral

Bobo apaixonado que sou, me deixei levar pela falação dele, para variar. Não que eu concordasse, mas não havia como eu não obedece-lo. Ele simplesmente mandava, e não adiantava discutir. Então, mesmo achando grosseria sumir desse jeito, eu o acompanhei, entorpecido pela discreta declaração. Ele fazia aquilo o tempo todo, mas o tom da voz dele ainda tinha o mesmo efeito profundo da primeira vez.

Mas, quando estávamos quase deixando o salão, algo aconteceu. Neko-chan havia subido ao palco, para fazer um discurso, justo quando nos avistou. Eu gelei ao vê-la lançar um olhar malicioso a nos dois, como se fosse se vingar. Vi izaka-san entregar-lhe o microfone, enquanto Usagi-san ignorava tudo o que acontecia ao nosso redor, e a vi começar o discurso.

-Muito obrigada a todos que vieram prestigiar meu trabalho esta noite. É uma honra inimaginável receber esse premio e eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por ter essa oportunidade. Gostaria de agradecer também a meus amados familiares, que me apoiaram durante o período em que estava dando a luz a este livro. Entre eles, gostaria de dedicar um agradecimento ao meu amado primo, Usami Akihiko, e ao meu amigo de infância, Takahashi Misaki, que hoje vieram, representando meus familiares e amigos. Venham aqui, Akihiko e Misaki!

Todos os que estavam no salão desviaram seus olharas para onde estávamos, reconhecendo Usagi-san, que com um suspiro admitira a derrota, e por fim acabou se virando para as centenas de pessoas, com o sorriso mais falso que já vi estampado em suas feições perfeitas. Ele me conduziu, sem nem hesitar, até o palco. Ele me fez subir na frente, e Neko-chan nos recebeu com um abraço que, para quem visse, juraria que ela estava sendo carinhosa. Mil flashes de câmeras nos cegaram, e eu sinceramente agradeci por ter sido impossibilitado de ver o olhar psicopata e amedrontador dela. Bem, para mim ele era amedrontador, mas Usagi-san mantinha-se inabalável ao meu lado. Porem, visivelmente contrariado de estar no palco.

-priminho amado, você vai ficar aqui o resto da noite. Eu estou odiando isso tanto quanto você, mas vou fazer esse esforçinho para você me traduzir logo de uma vez aquele diário.- ela sorriu.

-não vou falar uma palavra. Você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.

-pois bem, mas como você já foi visto por todo mundo, vai ter que ficar aqui por mais algumas horas...- ela sorriu, maliciosa. Ela sabia que nem o ousado Usami Akihiko poderia simplesmente sair dali, sem perder completamente a compostura. Dezenas, talvez centenas de grandes personalidades da literatura japonesa contemporânea estariam La como testemunhas de sua gafe.

-voce venceu desta vez- disse ele, a soltando daquele abraço antes que ele entrasse no Guinness Book, e estalando um beijo na sua testa, como parte da atuação.- mas não espere ter a mesma sorte de outra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:E ele se foi.

Depois desse dia aconteceram algumas coisas sobre as quais eu ainda não estou pronto para falar. Resumidamente, eu terminei com Usagi-san. Foi um momento terrível para mim. Eu realmente o amava. O amava com seus defeitos e aceitos. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. Dói muito até pensar em seu nome. Você so tem noção do quanto machuca depois que passa por uma situação assim.

Por fim, ele sumiu. Decidiu voltar para a Inglaterra, e deixou um bilhete dizendo que eu poderia ficar com a casa. E partiu, sem ao menos me deixar ser orgulhoso e dizer que não queria. Ele saiu pela porta, e foi embora, deixando tudo para trás. Ele não precisava de nada. Nem de mim. A dor da separação ainda dilacerava meu peito, como se eu estivesse morrendo, pedaço por pedaço. Se a paixão havia me consumido como fogo, agora eu enfrentava o gelo, como se finas agulhas fossem fincadas com precisão cirúrgica nos pontos mais sensíveis do meu coração.

Revoltado, me recusei a ficar naquela casa. Cada parede, cada ursinho de pelúcia me lembrava de todos os momentos que estivemos juntos. Da promessa que fizemos de sempre comermos juntos, das broncas que eu tive que dar nele (essas são as xícaras para coisas quentes! Droga, Usagi-san, eu vou ter que marcar na caneca?), das vezes em que eu o peguei usando meu nome em seus romances. Simplesmente arrumei minhas malas e sai.

Não queria ligar para meu niichan. Ele ia acabar me perguntando sobre o que havia acontecido, e no estado em que eu estava era provável que eu acabasse contando tudo de uma vez so, sendo que ele nem sonha que eu sou, digo, era namorado do Usagi-san. Provavelmente ele teria um ataque se soubesse, então era melhor poupá-lo, e a mim mesmo. Ia ter toda a viagem até Hokkaido para pensar em alguma desculpa para minha visita repentina.

No entanto, antes que eu chegasse ao metro, um carro esporte vermelho que vinha a toda velocidade reduziu até quase parar, como se o motorista pretendesse falar comigo. Por um minuto, meu coração parou: não era aquele o carro Dele? Deixei-me acreditar nesta ilusão, de que Ele estava ali.

_Misaki, entre no carro agora,_ Ele diria em seu tom autoritário e inconfundível. Quando eu obedecesse, o que eu obviamente faria, eu iria ignora-lo. Elepegaria meu rosto com as mãos e me falaria _desculpe por ter sumido desse jeito, Misaki. Eu prometo que nunca mais sairei de perto de você_. Eu, claro, iria empurrar suas mãos, e dizer o quão Ele havia me ferido. E Ele, com raiva, me pegaria nos braços e me daria um beijo doce, porem forte. Seus lábios seriam urgentes nos meus e eu sentiria aquele reconfortante sabor Dele, enquanto me perguntava se Ele sempre havia sido assim, tão delicioso.

Minhas esperanças aumentaram exponencialmente quando, a pesar do vidro fumê, tive a nítida impressão de que o motorista acenava para mim. Senti um calafrio subir pela espinha quando o vidro começou a se mover, e achei melhor começar a escolher as palavras que ia usar. Ele sempre usava muitas palavras bonitas, enquanto eu mal conseguia dizer que o amava sem corar. Geralmente Ele me tascava um beijo na metade, para dizer que entendeu bem e me poupar a angustia do final da frase.

Mas senti que ia cair, feito aquelas filas de dominó, quando a gente sem querer esbarra numa pecinha. Sorrindo e piscando com seus olhos e cabelos da mesma cor dos Dele, Neko-chan me convidava para entrar.

-que bom que você já fez as malas, misaki! Decidi que você iria morar comigo. Preciso de uma cobaia de experimentos.- ela disse, autoritária. Ela so podia der parente Dele. No entanto, ela me ordenara aquilo rindo. Não deixava de ser uma ordem, visto que seu olhar não me deixava alternativas, mas chegava a ser carinhosa.

-mas... como?- eu balbuciei debilmente, sem entender o por que de ela estar me mandando entrar, mesmo que eu já estivesse obedecendo.

-simples. Estava precisando de uma cobaia de testes, ai me lembrei de você. Pensei em ligar antes, mas sinceramente, Taka-chan não ia se incomodar se eu seqüestrasse você um pouquinho. Prometo que so vou molestar você enquanto estiver acordado.- ela disse. porem aquilo não pareceu bem uma brincadeira.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Me tirem daqui!

No final das contas, eu estou aqui, morando com ela. Não é muito difícil viver com Usami Kiomi. Basicamente, ela tem os mesmos hábitos Dele. Excetuado o fetiche por ursos de pelúcia.

E não, eu ainda não consigo dizer o nome Dele.

Ela acorda todos os dias de mau humor, então ir falar com ela nesse horário é assinar sua sentença de morte. Ainda cedo ela desce para tomar café da manhã comigo, e faz questão de me deixar na faculdade de carro. Quando eu chego, ela esta escrevendo algum romance com caras se pegando, e não é nada bom ir incomodá-la, sob risco de não voltar. Geralmente eu cozinho, mas algumas vezes ela insiste em tentar fazer algo. Nunca da certo. E quando ela esta feliz, ela afaga minha cabeça, mesmo que ela seja menor que eu. A única diferença é que ela não fuma, mas compensa bebendo.

Basicamente, ela tem os mesmos hábitos Dele. Inclusive um em especial que me irrita.

Hoje, por exemplo. Eu fui chamá-la para o jantar, em um dos muitos quartos vagos da casa, que ela usava como escritório. Quando cheguei, ela estava lendo um caderno azul. Como eu a interrompi, ela ficou com ódio de mim, e veio até a porta, os olhos azuis em chamas. Eu não soube o que dizer quando ela começou a falar alguma coisa em francês. Eu tentei perguntar o que diabos ela estava falando, mas ela não parecia entender nada. Provavelmente estava bêbada.

Ela me puxou para a cama, me jogando La com força. Ela continuou falando.

-o que?- eu perguntei, sem compreender suas intenções. Ela me respondeu em francês, como se tivesse decorado aquela fala. - espere um... hey, me solte!- eu disse, tentando me levantar, o que era bastante complicado com ela me prendendo. Neko-chan revelara-se muito forte hoje. Eu me virei para ela, tentando me levantar, mas ela afundou meu rosto no colchão, sem deixar de falar, baixo e pausadamente, num tom que me lembrava... Não, eu me recuso a falar. Numa explosão de nostalgia, eu me vi na minha primeira aula com Ele. Ela estava fazendo exatamente as mesmas coisas que ele. e ela não se tocava do quanto aquilo me feria.- hey! Sua desgraçada, o que pensa que esta fazendo? Pare com isso!- assim como Ele, ela puxou o cordão da minha jaqueta, com o rosto perigosamente próximo do meu pescoço, e colocando a Mao livre por baixo da minha camiseta, até sair pelo espaço da cabeça, apossando-se do meu queixo. –espere um pouco! Pare com isso, sua pervertida!- eu gritei, enquanto seus lábios roçavam delicadamente meu pescoço, fazendo voltarem todas as lembranças sobre ele. Eu tentava esquecê-lo, mas diante disso tudo voltava. O dia em que nos conhecemos, a péssima primeira impressão, o anúncio do casamento do niichan... No inicio Ele era autoritário, e eu quase o odiava. Mas depois Ele se revelou uma pessoa extremamente doce, pelo menos comigo. Foi ai que eu percebi que o... Que o amava. Os dedos dela se moviam sobre meus lábios. E prosseguiu exatamente como Ele havia feito.

Depois de tudo isso, ela simplesmente me soltou e colocou a Mao na minha cabeça.

-excelente.- ela disse, se levantando e puxando novamente o caderno que estava lendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.- então foi isso o que o baka do meu primo quis dizer...

-o que!?!?- eu perguntei, novamente sem compreender aquela maluca.

-eu te falei, estou fazendo umas pesquisas para meu próximo livro. Um dos meus maiores ajudantes vem sido o Akihiko. Ele me emprestou seu diário.

-voce quer dizer esse caderno aí?

-não, não- ela ironizou- esse aqui é o Death Note que eu tomei do Raito Yagami. Tome, pode olhar.- ela disse, como se não houvesse problema algum.

Realmente não havia. Eu não podia ler aquilo nem que quisesse: estava em francês.

-por algum motivo inexplicável, ele resolveu escrever seu diário em francês. Alem disso, ele ainda usa códigos, extremamente poéticos.

-e como você faz para decifrar isso tudo?- eu disse, passando as paginas. Eu me perguntei, inconscientemente, se havia algo escrito sobre mim, enquanto olhava para sua linda caligrafia. Eu podia não entender nada, mas sua letra era bonita. Lembrava as ondas do mar.

-não adianta só entender de francês. Ele faz continuas citações a poetas europeus e alguns japoneses. Também precisa ter lido seus livros, por que nele tem algumas pistas sobre seu modo de pensar e as pessoas a quem se refere. É muito complicado. Ele nunca chama as pessoas pelo nome, também. Há três personagens que me irritam, o "amor precioso", o "pirralho irritante" e a "nova luz da minha vida". O meu foi o mais obvio, e um dos poucos que consegui decodificar. Sou a "salvadora"...- ela riu.- para o restante, eu preciso fazer umas experiências.- quando eu descobrir qual era o seu apelido, eu te conto, ok? Obviamente Akihiko não ficara bravo, por que, pelo que ele me disse, ele te contou absolutamente tudo.

-se você diz...- eu falei, engolindo a tristeza.- bem, o jantar esta esfriando. Vamos comer.

Seria maravilhoso que ela estivesse certa. Mas nunca vi nenhum conto de fadas que virasse realidade. Principalmente para homens.


End file.
